Aquelas férias
by Ale-ann
Summary: Todos os personagens de Death Note foram forçados e tirar férias graças a uma força misteriosa, enquanto tentam descobrir o que aconteceu, eles têm de conviver com um grupo de estudantes que também estão passando as férias no mesmo local FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Ficha

_Bem, como minha fic de fichas de Ouran anda meio parada...¬¬ ( na verdade eu tô esperando duas pessoas darem as caras para resolver um problema ) eu decidi fazer uma fic de fichas de Death Note, aproveitando a empolgação que isso está causando!!! ( na verdade eu não sabia que anime fazer e resolvi que era melhor esse mesmo...). Ok, ok, bem deu na telha que eu queria fazer uma fic de fichas meio "zuada" ( sem descaracterizar as personagens mas fora de todo contexto de DN ) e aqui estou eu!!_

Por culpa de alguma força maligna muito estranha e misteriosa, os personagens de Death Note são obrigados a tirar férias todos juntos ( e os que morreram foram ressucitados ). Alguns querem descobrir o mistério de como isso aconteceu, outros querem viver um amor, também há aquelas que estavam loucos para descansar depois de árduo trabalho, mas o que não imaginavam ( nem a força maligna previu ) que um grupo de estudantes colegiais, junto de seus professores e monitores perversos, fossem passar as férias no mesmo local!

Modelo de Fichas

_Obs.: os itens abaixo do lugar a ser preenchido são regras e avisos, por favor sigam as regras e considerem os avisos_

**Nome:**

-Por favor escolha um nome japonês

-Siga a ordem sobrenome-nome

**Idade:**

-de 15 a 18 por favor

**Personalidade:**

-Por favor _**tente **_evitar fazer algo muuuuuuuito parecido com os personagens de DN que forem seu par

**-Aparência:**

**-Topou ir na viagem porque...**( Ex.: não tinha nada para fazer; foi porque queria estar com os amigos; queria novoso ares...etc )

-Vale lembrar que NINGUÉM sabia que os personagens estariam lá e NEM que pudesse haver a possiblidade de outro grupo estar lá também.

**Par:**

-Coloque ao menos três em ordem de preferência e se quiser um comentário do quanto prefere tal personagem

-Qualquer personagem que tenha aparecido no anime pode ser seu par

**O que acha do garoto (a ):**

-Coloque coisas coerentes com a sua personalidade ( é meio besteira isso mas é sempre bom lembrar...)

-Por favor evite colocar impressões de como se já estivesse apaixonada ( o )

**Em que tipo de luga deseja que seja essa excursão?** ( isso na verdade é uma enquete Não vai alterar nada na escolha da sua ficha ) :

-responda a enquete

_Bem, é só por enquanto!!! Meninos também podem viu??? Tentarei postar os resultados os mais rápido possível!! _

_Até lá!!_


	2. Resultado!

_Genteeeee!!!! Ai...eu tenho TANTAS coisas para tratar com vocês!!!!! Dá até aflição!!! Bem, mas primeramente eu vou lançar um pedaço dos resultados de forma diferente!!! Em historinha!!!!! E peço encarecidamente que quem não tenha sido escolhido LEIA até o final, eu tenho algo a dizer a vocês e é MUITO importante! _

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Era uma belíssima tarde em Tokyo, era meio do ano e estava um calor de matar, desde a mais pequena criança até o mais velho adulto só pensavam em ir para casa desfrutar do ar condicionado, ou ir a praia. Mas quem mais parecia sofrer com esse calor eram os estudantes colegiais, especialmente do rigoroso colégio Kira. Todos os alunos de todas as séries esperavam ansiosos para que o sinal batesses, mas assim que ele bateu, em cada série entrou um professor, e cada um deles falou sobre o mesmo assunto:

-Devido ao grande esforço de vocês estaremo organizando uma viagem à praia daqui três dias – disse em frente a sala e retirando um montoado de papéis de um envelope bege – Aqui estão os formulários que seus pais devem preencher – disse entregando a cada um dos alunos o papel

Alguns sussurravam animados, outros pareciam fazer planos, e havia até aqueles que tinham vontade de amassar o papel e tacá-lo na cara de quem inventou isso:

-Nesse formulário estará tudo explicado sobre nossa viagem, o hotel, as atividades e o mais – disse olhando para alguns alunos que estavam prestes a erguer o braço para perguntar algo – Entreguem até amanhã por favor!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Solitária mas alegre, uma menina magra, de cabelos ondulados e ourados entrava em casa saltitando como se tivesse ganho na loteria. Foi toda animada para cozinha falar com sua mãe:

-Mãe!! Quero ir nessa viagem!! – disse com o sorriso mais feliz e forçado que conseguiu

-Está bem... – disse lendo o formulário rapidamente e depois olhando para o rosto da filha – Você está aprontando algo Tsuki!!! – falou um tanto brava já conhecendo o jeito da menina

-E porque eu faria algo na viagem??? – disse sorrindo quase cainda na gargalhada – Não é você mesma que disse que nada do que eu faço dá certo!?!?!?!?

-Tsuki... – disse brava enquanto a menina se afastava saltitando para seu quarto – Eu vou assinar mas se o diretor ligar dizendo que você ficou fazendo macumba de novo vou lá e te trago de volta ouviu???? – berrou e depois suspirou, não acreditava nessas coisas, mas o jeito confiante da filha sempre a fazia achar que de certa forma aquilo tudo fazia algo de novo

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Enquanto isso, uma menina baixinha, mraga, cabelos loiros-avermelhados e olhos azuis, tentava passar pela sala de TV de sua casa sem ser percebida por seus pais:

-Ryuu??? – uma voz feminina perguntou sentada no sofá de costa para a menina

Ryuu soltou um suspiro mal-humorado mas perguntou o que era, e suspirou novamente já sabendo o que viria:

-O diretor nos ligou! – disse o pai dando um sorriso – Você pretendia não nos msotrar sobre a viagem não é??

A menina olhou com raiva nos olhos para seus pai. Odiava quando a tratavam feito criança e não respeitavam sua opnião, se fosse algum colega de escolas já dito ou dado umas poucas e boas, mas sendo seus pais, apenas respondeu tentando conter a raiva:

-Não quero ir... – disse cruzando os braços e olhando para o lados irritada

-Você vai! – disse a mãe

-Não vou mesmo!!! – retrucou elevando o tom de voz

-Ryuu!!! Você tem aprender a conviver com as pessoas!!!!! – disse num berro – E me dê logo esse formulário!!!

Sem dizer qualquer outra coisa, a pequena abriu a mochila toda surrada e entregou à mãe um formulário amassado. Depois disso, foi para seu quarto e trancou-se lá. Já era horrível ter que dividir a escola com tantas pessoas irritantes, preconceituosas e fresca, e agora, teria de ficar mais próxima delas ainda, realmente, não dava para ficar pior.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Porque eu não posso fazer uma festa aqui???????? – gritava uma garoto com seus pais no meio da sala

-Já dissemos que não queremos zona nessa casa!!!! – berrava um pai furiosa

-Ahh...agora você não quer zona???????? E quanto as cervejadas que você faz aqui com seus amigos???? – uma mulher chegou gritando entrando na discussão

Os três indivíduos gritavam tanto que nem perceberam a porta da frente se abrir e uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes entrar. A menina passou por eles direto e foi guarda a mochila, já estava muito acostumada com tudo aquilo, mesmo já não agüentando mais. Abriu a mochila e tirou de uma pasta o passaporte para sua tranqüilidade, foi para a sala e falou calmamente com seus pais:

-Alguém como assinar por favor???

-Ahh...o que é isso Seiko?? – perguntou a mulher parando de brigar e dando atenção à filha

-Uma viagem!!

-Ahh...está bem!!

-Como é que é??????? Eu não posso fazer festa mas a pirralha pode ir viajar???????

-Ela vai com a escola, cheio de monitores e professores controlando os alunos...

-Ah claro!! Como se essa pirra não fosse esperta o bastante para driblar eles!! Aposta que vai uma e voltam dois!! – falou o garoto bastante irritado querendo provocar

-Como é que é??? Não sou eu a irresponsável!!!! – disse berrando, desse modo, recomeçando a briga

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Aiai... – uma menina de cabelos azuis e mechas rosas e com uma quantidade razoa´vel de brincos e piercing abria e porta de sua casae entrava – Essa cidade está detonando com a minha voz logo eu começo a criar infecção na garganta! Essa viagem vai ser ótima para não danificar minha voz, além de me desestressar... – disse falando consigo mesma

A menina dos cabelos azuis foi para a sala onde sua mãe lia o jornal do dia:

-Oh, já chegou Souji??

A menina estava prestes a dar uma resposta meio mal-educada, aliás, detestava essas perguntas óbvias, mas segurou a vontade dentro de si e respondeu calmamente:

-Sim – disse procurando algo no meio de seu material escolar – Aliás, terá uma viagem, quero ir e preciso que você assine – disse sorrindo e estendendo o formulário que acabara de tirar da mochila

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Tadaima!!! – disse uma menina de cabelos castanho claros e cabelo preso em quatro tranças sendo que duas delas formam duas gotas

Entrou toda alegre pela casa e foi para a sala. Colocou a mochila do Pikachu que levava nas costas carinhosamente no sofá e abriu carinhosamente para pegar o formulário.

"Com certeza o diretor planejou essa viagem assim de repente porque soube que os pingüins mutantes vão invadir o país pela praia e tomar conta no país! Eu preciso ir!"

-Mãe!!! Eu tenho uma viagem escolar! Posso ir? – perguntou alegremente e atrapalhando a mãe que falava no telefone

-Tá bem, tá bem... – respondeu rapidamente para que a filha não atrapalha-se mais

-Legal! Vou dormir! – disse subindo as escadas correndo e indo para seu quarto

Jogou-se na cama e abraçou o maior Pikachu que havia lá, e cai no sono

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Seja Bem-vinda Mandy-sama – uma mulher cumprimentava uma menina alta de cabelos negros e mechas pink que havia acabado de chegar de limousine

-Obrigada Aiga-san – disse sorrindo – Meus pais estão em casa hoje?

-Não...

Mandy fez uma cara meio desanimada mas logo sorriu:

-É melhor eu ligar para eles então, tenho uma viagem para ir!! Estou precisando descançar! – falou sorrindo e dirigindo-se ao seu quarto

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

_Fim da introdução!!! O que acharam?? Bem, mas vamos falar de algo sério ( __**SUPER ATENÇÃO AQUI!!!!!! )**__ nesse ano não teve momento mais horrível que essas quatro horas escolhendo fichas! Sério gente, eu queria agradecer muito, mas muito mesmo por terem participado, eu amei todas, e realmente foi uma dor muito grande ter descartá-las!! Sério doeu aqui dentro! Por isso eu tive a seguinte idéia, é o seguinte, queria que as que não foram escolhidos tivessem uma outra chance de participar, é o seguinte você podem tentar de novo, ou escolhendo outro par que já não estava sendo usado, ou escolher ser grande amiga de algum personagem de Death Note ou das fichas mesmo, ou querer entrar para colocar fogo nas coisas!! Mas claro, daí nas últimas duas opções vocês tem que falar tudo certinho tudo que o personagem faria e coisas assim! Eu realmente quero fazer isso porque grandes personagens ficaram de fora, isso me deixou bastante chateada!!_

_Bem, aqui vai o resultado completo!!!_

**Near: **Tsubasa Souji ( Hanna Yin-Yang ): _Bem, foi muuuito difícil escolher a ficha para ficar com o Near, eram muitas as que combinavam com ele!! E todas muito boas! Minha lista de fichas compatíveis com o Near tava gigante! Realmente foi trabalhoso! Mas...ficou com a Souji! ( sortuda você hein menina? Pegou ele de novo! )_

**Mello: **Bakugami Ryuu ( Nicegirl100 ): _Sem dúvida alguma essa foi a decisão maaaaaaaiiiiiisssss difícil!!!Eu quase tive um ataque do coração de tanto pensar! No final fiquei a ficha da Nicegirl100 e do giih Celas Otonashi! Porque nossa...a Ryuu é totalmente compatível com o Mello mas a giih nasceu pra ficar com ele!! Pensei tanto nisso que só faltava eu sonhar com isso! Bem, no final resolvi seguir o conselho da giih e dar ele pra Nicegirl100! Pronto, o Mello é todinho seu1_

**Matt**: Harusegawa Ayaka ( giih Celas Otonashi _): É...no final você acabou ficando com o Matt!! Tava louca pra dar o Mello pra você mas, como estava completamente em dúvida, as duas empatadas, eu usei um artifício horrível! Como você já ficou com o Mello, em uma ou duas fics, te joguei pro Matt! Mas falando do geral, a lista pra ele também tava grande!! Não tão competitiva como estava a do Near mas...tava grande! Ahh...última coisa para a escolhida, devo classificar as roupas da Ayaka como Lolita/Gotich Lolita?_

**L: **Yukimatsu Seiko ( Mayuu Chan ): _Pronto! __Ele é seu!!! Bem, quanto ao L as coisas não estavam tão feias, nem tinha muita gente querendo ele! Meu problema foi que eu queria!!Hauhauah...mas achei que a ficha da Mayuu marecia! Ahhh!! Como você disse que um dos motivos da viagem eram as constantes brigas familiares eu fiz uma nessa introdução, você não especificou como era então inventei! Espero não ter feito besteira!_

**Raito: **Uchiha Mandy ( Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua ): _Depois da disputa do Mello essa estava bem perto no quesito "deixar a autora louca", por eu simplesmente me apaixonei pela ficha da Larry A. K. McDowell, tava tudo de bom! Daí eu tive de pensar em quem seria mais fácil de trabalhar...e acabou sendo a Mandy! Larry, espero que participe da sugestão que eu dei! E Mandy, valeu por me agüentar falar do minha piração pra escolher as fihas!!!_

**Misa: **Shihyo Aoshi ( Rodrigo DeMolay ): _foi o único garoto que mandou ficha!! Mas eu goste muito da ficha!! Só espero que possa me esclarecer melhor sobre a doença, espero que tenha recebido a PM! Queria pedir também para mandar mais traços da personalidade dele!!Gostei bastante porque a Misa tava precisando de uma carinha assim! Mas me mande viu? Porque você não aparceu nesse cap exatamente por essas minhas dúvidas!!!_

_**PEDIDO ULTRA IMPORTANTE:**_

_Como todos devem ter percebido, todos estudam na mesma escola!! E a maioria na mesma sala! Então queria pedir algo que eu só poderia pedir agora!! É sobre amizades entre as fichas!! Quero que tanto os __escolhidos __como __os que vão tentar de novo__ mandassem review falando de que ficha eles acham que daria certo como bons amigos!!! E também o que pensam da pessoa e como criou tal afeto por ela!! Não é difícil é só dar uma olhadinha na ficha dos escolhidos! ( é tem que ser só deles! )_

_Sobre a escola:__ Hauhaua, vocês viram o nome do colégio né? É em homenagem a Kira mesmo! Não é necessariamente uma escola que apoia ele, embora eles tenham que estudar sobre isso, mas sim em homenagem, muitos dos alunos estão lá mais porque é um ótimo e rigoroso colégio ( inventado por mim óbvio! )_

_Minha ficha: __Bem, não sei se todos notaram ou ninguém notou mas tem uma inquilina que não mandou ficha mas é a primeira a aparecer! Sou eu!!!!! Bem, como eu tenho acesso a ficha de todos vocês é justo que tenham acesso a minha também! Então vou postá-la!_

**Nome: **Murasaki Tsuki no Suna ( mais conhecida como Tsuki )

**Idade: **16

**Personalidade: **É a excluída mais alegre do mundo! Está sempre de bom humor! Gostar de ficar bolando coisas mesmo que sejam as mais panacas possíveis! É bastante engraçada e tem o hábito de mentir deixando transparecer que está mentindo apenas porque acha muito engraçado! Adora fazer macumbas e magias! Não que elas dêem certo, mas sempre que possível tenta fazer alguma! Adora sobre coisas bobas ou sem noção, apenas para fazer ela e os outros rirem, por macumbas e conversas, mais da metade da escola não fala com ela e alguns fingem que ela não existem! Mesmo com essa personalidade ela é uma pessoa bastante inteligente, crítica e sozinha, é do tipo que adora criticar os outros mesmo que seja só em sua mente, é difícil ela gostar de alguém a ponto de ser amiga, por isso, em meio a muita alegre e entusiasmo ela é bastante sozinha, até por isso ela nunca se entedia com nada. Ela também adora debochar de quem merece, e quando faz isso, detona a pessoa...! Ela também é bastante inocente quando de trata de "amor" não saca nada, se um garoto tentar beijá-la ela nem vai perceber!

**Aparência: **Não muito alta, na faixa do 1,60, magras, cabelos muito compridos, dourados e ondulados. Olhos verdes bastante pentrante e fundos que muitas vezes parecem até arrogantes quando tenta debochar de alguém. Usava vestidos de todos os tipos, menos os muito ousados. Se tem algo bastante diferente é isso que ela quer usar!

**Vai na viagem porque: **Ninguém sabe ao certo, apenas que ela trama ou quer insinuar que trama algo nessa viagem!

**Par: **Ainda sem par, quero ver quem vai sobrar...em todo caso, Namikawa é meu! ( como seria um romance entre esse dois eu não sei! )

_Bem, até agora teve mais papo do que fic não é mesmo?? ( Pessoa do além: é mesmo! Agora cala a boca sua autora faladeira! Nãp agüento mais ouvir sua voz! ) Espero que todos tenham urtido até aqui!!Se eu pudesse começa a comentar de cada ficha mas...ia ser muita coisa né?? Agora queria perguntar se aluém curte Angel Sanctuary, porque faz séculos queria fazer uma fic desse mangá...mas a sessão dele é deserta... . _

_Até a próxima!!!!_


	3. O ônibus quebra

_Olá meus amores!!!( pessoa do além: a louca acordou de bom humor?? ) Não dá pra ver??? Bem, estarei começando hoje a fic!!!!( pessoa do além: não é mais que a tua obrigação...) Vaza daqui...¬¬ ( Pessoa do além: como se fosse possível...) Então cala a boca!!! ( pessoa do além: vou tentar...)_

_Ok, ok, aqui vai uma pequena ( grande ) introdução de como ficará a situação de todos vocês nessa viagem!!! Espero que gostem!! Ahhh...quem quiser trocar uma idéia comigo me add no orkut, só procura por "Kissuyume" que você vai achar "Bruna Kissuyume" é só mandar recadinho e add!!_

_Ahh...antes de mais nada...falar da segunda chance!! Bem, como apenas duas pessoas de increveram, eu peguei apenas uma!!Eu esperava cerca de cinco pra escolher três!! Mas como foram só duas eu resolvi pegar só uma para facilitar minha vidinha...me desculpem!!!! _Larry A. K. McDowell _bem vinda à fic! _nandinhabaka-chan _te desejo toda a sorte na próxima fic de fichas que for tentar, obrigada por participar!_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Rapidamente o dia da viagem chegara, alguns estavam animados, outros não, mesmo assim uma pessoa que terminava de arrumar a mala sorria como se soubesse de acontecimentos nunca esperados na viagem:

-Uhm…erva vemelha confere, livro de magia confere…pedra de areia rocha da lua… - dizia para si mesmo olhando para todos os cantos do quartos procurando pelo objeto – Aqui está você!!!! – quase gritou pegando uma pedra roxa pontiaguda e abraçando-a – Achou que eu iria sem você??? – deu uma pequeno beijo na pedra e a guardou numa caixa forrada de papel e cuidadosamente a guardou na mala

Fechou tudo e foi para a sala:

-Mãe…Tô pronta!! – disse naquele sorriso irei-aprontar-algo

-Nem vou checar o que tem aí dentro só para não me aborrecer… - disse pegando a mala e sentindo o peso anormal

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

O ônibus na frente da escola já estava bastante cheio. Diversos alunos estravam com suas malas e procuravam por lugares perto de seus amigos:

-Oi….err…. – uma garota de cabelos azuis estava em frente a uma de cabelos castanhos claros que dava risada daquele esquecimento

-Seiko! – falou rindo

-Ah é! - a menina dos cabelos azuis de sentou do lado de Seiko

-Então…trouxe os gravetos???

-Claro!! – disse com um sorriso de quem já planeja os lucros – E o Aoi também – disse colocando o guaxinim entre as duas para que Seiko pudesse acariciá-lo

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Não se preocupe Ryuu, vai ser legal – disse uma garoto loiro e baixinho que andava lado a lado com uma garota quase que no mesmo tamanho do dele

-Tá bem... – respondeu não muito animada com a viagem mas com todo respeito que seu amigo merecia – Eu vou na frente... – disse quando estavam em frente ao ônibus prontos para entrar

Ryuu entrou no ônibus seguida por Aoshi, como se quisesse proteger o garoto de algum grande perigo que estivesse logo ali:

-Chibi!!

-Ursinho!!!!

-Lá vem... – disse Ryuu olhando feio para a garota de cabelo azuis e a de cabelos castanhos que pareciam querer matar seu amigo de tantos abraços apertados

-Olá! Souji-san! Seiko-san!! – disse sorrindo simpáticamente para as meninas

-Não sei se dá pra ver mas o Aoshi não é um boneco... – disse Ryuu num tom inconfundível de irritação, odiava quando elas faziam aquilo, especialmente Seiko

-Oi Ryuu-chan!! – disse Seiko sorrindo

-Oi grande trapaceira! – falou dando as costas

-Tampinha!!! – retrucou um tanto irritada com a provocação

-Sua...

-Oi gente!!!! – uma menina alta, de cabelos escurose com mechas rosas sorria alegremente para os quatro

-Oi... – respondeu Ryuu indiferente mas com um certo respeito pela menina

-Oi Mandy-san! Como vai?

-Muito bem Aoshi!

-Senta atrás da gente! – sugeriu Seiko sorrindo

-Tá bem! – respondeu sentando-se perto da janela logo atrás das garotas

-Vamos Aoshi! – disse Ryuu puxando-o mais para o fundo

Após alguns pequenos minutos, uma outra pessoa entrou no ônibus, carregando duas malas pesadas e dando pequenos risinhos sozinha, como se visse algum espetáculo circense naquele local:

-Oi Tsuki!! – disseram as três garotas, Seiko, Souji e Mandy juntas

-Olá! Respondeu com um sorriso enigmático

-Sente-se comigo! – sugeriu Mandy sorrindo e tentando aproximar um pouco a menina delas

-Desculpa! Não posso! Preciso de dois bancos para fazer algumas coisas! – respondeu sentando-se nos dois bancos atrás da menina de mechas rosas, atraindo a atenção das três

Tsuki tirou de uma de sua mochilas um mapa, uma espécie de pedra preta e azeite.

"Qual é a do azeite?????" ---pensamento das três

O mapa era irreconhecível, apenas sabiam ser um mapa pois estavam bem legível na parte de cima do papel "Mapa da Tsuki". Estendeu o mapa no banco ao lado e pegou a pedra, fechou os olhos, parecia fazer uma prece, e sem mais nem menos, jogou a pedra no mapa com tudo, tirando gritos de susto das pessoas ao redor que a observavam. Logo depois disso, jogou uma quantidade enorme de azeite no mapa, que fantásticamente, não deixou escorrer para o banco.

"Lá está ela! Convocando os pingüins mutantes!!!"

-Olá Ayaka! – as três disseram ao ver uma menina vestindo uma vestido meio kei chegar

-Olá! – respondeu toda alegre

-Veio checar outra teoria?? – perguntou Seiko um tanto interessada

-Sim, os pingüins mutantes querem invadir o país pelo litoral para depois controlá-lo!

-Sério???????????????????? – perguntou quase gritando uma outra garota de cabelos e repicados que acabara de chegar

-Sim! Os alien os soltaram do cativeiro e estão vindo pra cá!!!

-Sabia que eu tinha que ter trazido alguma coisa para detê-los!! – disse ainda quase berrando mas muito preocupada – Ahh...Seiko-chan!! Oi!!! – disse com os olhos brilhando como se olhasse para seu ídolo

Ayaka saiu um pouco da conversa e foi checar o que uma certa menina de cabelos dourados e ondulados estava aprontando.

"É assim que se invoca os pingüins!"

-Oi Tsuki!!!

A menina pareceu sair de sua super concentração e olhou sorrindo para Ayaka:

-Oi!! Algo inacreditável vai acontecer nesta viagem!! – disse sorrindo mais para si mesma do que para a colega

-Posso me sentar?

-Claro!! – disse retirando o mapa, já seco, do acento ao seu lado

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Já se passava cerca de meia-hora que estavam naquela viagem, Tsuki, Ayame e Ayaka conversavam sobre a teoria dos pingüins mutantes:

-Você pode invocar os pingüins mutantes? – perguntou Ayaka analisando muito bem a sua colega, quem ela achava ser a rainha dos pingüins mutantes

-Talvez!!! Quer que eu desenvolva isso??

-Pode deixar que eu faço!!!!!

-Faz?? – perguntaram as duas olhando para Ayame fixamente

-É lógico!!! É fácil!!! De acordo a genética está óbvio que os pingüins mutantes são filhos de aliens com ursos polares! O que deixa bastante evidente que se pescarmos morsas eles viram atrás, e como a gravidade age de forma oposta neles, eles irão afundar no chão e...

-Deus do céu...quanta burrice... – resmungou Ryuu no fundo do ônibus, alto o suficiente para todos escutarem

-Como é que é????? – quase gritou Ayame olhando feio para a pequena dos cabelos loiros

-Acalme-se Ayame-chan! – pediu Souji olhando maternalmente para a garota ruiva

-Atenção pessoal!!!! Não briguem!! Se algúem começar uma briga iremos mandar direto para casa... – avisou um monitor que havia saído da cabine do motorista para dar a bronca

Enquanto todos olhavam para as duas que pareciam bem emburradas, uma por causa daquela viagem estúpida e outr apor ser contrariada, Tsuki olhava fixamente para seu relógio, como se contasse o tempo para uma bomba explodir. Logo que tirou seus olhos dos ponteros, abriu sorrateiramente a mochila e deixou a mostra a pedra de areia roxa da lua da mostra.

"Que isso???"

Subtamente o ônibus começou a tremer:

-Terremoto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Ayame sem medo de fazer escândalo – São os pingüins!

Todos se sentaram e apertaram os cintos. Ao que parecia o ônibus havia perdido o controle e estava saindo da estrada, indo para a mata, e parando devido a algumas árvores:

-Vocês estão bem???? – perguntou o monitor saindo da cabine do motorista novamente

-Sim... – pode-se ouvir todos enjoados dizer en inussono

-Ok gente! Vamos sair para tomar um ar que eu irei entrar em contato com o ônibus do diretor e dos professores! Não saiam de perto do ônibus!!!

-Tudo bem! – respondeu Tsuki dando um risinho engenhoso para si mesma

Tsuki saiu em disparada para fora do ônibus com Ayaka e Ayame logo atrás.

O local era um enorme planalto, daqueles cheios de árvores, que faz qualquer um ter curiosidade de saber o que há atrás.

"Onde elas vão???" ----Souji, Seiko e Mandy

-Melhor ir atrás...- sugeriu Souji as duas

Ryuu e Aoshi estavam sentados num canto encostados num árvores. Ryuu já parecia de melhor bom humor, mesmo ainda achando que não tinha nada mais inútil para fazer do que aquela viagem. Olhava entendiada para todos que ficavam cochichando uns com os outros, já Aoshi, olhava um tanto preocupado ao ver que sua colegas simplesmente desapareceram de vista:

-Aonde elas foram?? – comentou com Ryuu

-Não sei... – respondeu um tanto desinteressada – Vai ver uma das macumbas da Tsuki deu certo...

-Elas podem se perder...- disse levantando-se – Melhor ir atrás...

Mesmo não gostando da idéia do amigo, Ryuu simplesmente se levantou e foi com ele adentrar a mata e subir o morro. Talvez fosse o melhor mesmo ir procurá-las, nunca poderia se saber o que aquela mata aguardaria, e por mais que não quisesse se envolver, não se sentiria bem em deixá-las correr perigo por aí, na verdade, era sua obrigação como uma menina inteligente fazer isso...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No topo do morro...:

-Ufa!!! – disse Tsuki sem demonstrar um pingo de cansaço – Agora vamos lá... – disse novamente indo tirar algo da mochila

-Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Ayame quase pulando em cima da garota – Você não vai invocar os pingüins mutantes!!!!

-Xiu Ayame!! Eles podem estar por perto!!! – alertou Ayaka sussurrando – Aliás, o que vai fazer??? – perguntou sorrindo para Tsuki se divertindo com tudo aquilo

-Nossa...vocês são rápidas... – disse Mandy com um cansaço bastante evidente

-Tsuki-chan... – Souji se aproximou da garota – O que vai fazer???

-É macumba?? Posso ajudar????? – perguntou Seiko se divertindo com a situação

-Eu também quero! – disse uma voz de garoto ofengante que subia correndo o morro junto da pequena até onde o grupinho estava

-Não!!!!!! Isso vai invocar os pingüins mutantes!!! – disse Ayame veemente

-Quer parar com essa besteira??? Larga a mão de acreditar em tudo...- disse Ryuu bastante irritada

-Limpadora de roda pé!!! Aposto que não me vence numa luta!!

-Quer ver??? – disse irritada partindo para cima da ruiva

Então, eis que em poucos segundos acontece a complicada cena: Ayaka vai para trás para desviar do soco e tropeça em Ayaka, que procura se apoiar em Tsuki que recebe ajuda de Mandy e Souji, Aoshi tenta segurar Seiko que tenta segurar Ryuu que cai em Ayame e...

Desafiando todas as leisda fisica, uma bola de nove estudantes descia todo o morro abaixo. Não sentiam nada, era como se fossem envolvidos por uma grande energia que os evitava de se machucarem.

Após quatro minutos rolando, chegaram a um local repleto de areia. Todos estavam estirados no chão tentando recobrar os sentidos. A única pessoa que parecia se deliciar com tudo aquilo era Tsuki, que sorria sozinha com satisfação:

-Tem gente aqui!!!! Misa Misa está salva!!! – disse uma garota loira vestida num vestido preto pulando de alegria – Misa Misa precisa avisar Raito!!!! - a garota saltitante deu as costas e começou a acenar freneticamente para alguém – Raitooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

Deitados, ninguém conseguia ver muita coisa além da menina, apenas ouviam vozes:

-Bom trabalho, Amane-san...

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Genteee...mil desculpas!!!! Era pra esse cap já ter dado um apresentação a cada casal, mas acabou ficando maior do que eu imaginava...e eu fiz um planejamento tão legal no intervalo das aulas...Mas se eu colocasse tudo aqui ficaria gigantesco!! Então achei melhor parar!!!!! Acho que me empolguei um pouco com as informações sobre amizades!!!( pessoa do além: é...e esqueceu que todos estão interessados nos seus pares e não no que te empolga!!! ¬¬ ) Desculpaaa!! ( pessoa do além: eta autora tosca...pare de pedir desculpas e pense logo no próximo cap!! )_

_Ok, ok, pessoa do além venceu!! Caso eu não faça nada no finde, e não precise estudar muito...Eu escrevo!!_

_Até a próxima!! Qualquer reclamação sobre o desenvolvimento das fichas mandem bala!!! É tanta coisa que as vezes me perco!!!_

_Qualquer erro de digitaçãoe blábláblá me avisem!!!!!!_


End file.
